This invention relates to clutch throw-out devices of the type having self-centering clutch thrust bearings. The invention is more particularly directed to this form of device wherein a radially directed flange on one of the bearing rings engages a pressure plate, to inhibit relative rotation of the corresponding bearing ring.
Clutch throw-out devices of this type are well known. In such devices, relative rotation between the fixed ring of the bearing and the pressure plate is inhibited by providing projections on one of these members, the projections extending into corresponding recesses in the other of these members. The coupling between these members is sufficiently loose that some play exists between the projections and the corresponding recesses. Since the ring of the bearing and the pressure plate are metallic, these arrangements have the disadvantage that loud noises are produced in operation of the clutch throw-out device, due to the striking of metal parts one against the other. In addition, known arrangements of this type are relatively complicated and expensive to produce, since the radial flanges are on the outer bearing ring, and must be held by a pair of cup springs against the radially extending flange part of the pressure plate or housing of the device.